Majin Buu
Majin Buu is a protagonist from the Dragon Ball series. He appeared in the 40th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Kirby VS Majin Buu, where he fought against Kirby from the series of the same name. History A long time ago since the dawn of time, a pink monstrosity known as Majin Buu existed to destroy, until he was trapped in a Sealed Ball. It was discovered by the evil wizard, Bibidi. Bibidi released Buu in order to destroy the universe. After destroying planets, Bibidi went to Earth, dying before he arrived. Before he passed, he made a clone of himself called Babidi to complete his goal. Majin Buu turned out to be a complete lunatic, who would not listen to Babidi. While he was destructive at first, Buu was reformed by a man named Hercule Satan, and started helping the Z Fighters. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Age: Immemorial *Height: (Fat) Approx. 6ft/183 cm, (Kid) Approx. 5ft/152 cm *Race: Majin *Aliases: Mr. Buu, Boo of Pure Evil, Majin of Destruction *Originally thought to be created by Bibibdi *Friends with Super Janemba Aresenal *Chocolate Beam *Flight *Gack *Body Manipulation *Regeneration *Absorption *Buu Rocket *Super Breath *Mending Beam *Innocence Express *Vanishing Beam *Finger Beam *Vice Shout *Planet Burst Strengths and Feats *Unprecedented amount of combat experience *One-shot Dabura *Ripped apart space and time *Eradicated the human race in seconds *Destroyed hundreds of planets *Defeated Gotenks, Vegeta, and Gohan *Survived a battle with Vegito Gallery Majin Buu Sprite.png|Fat Buu sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Majin-Boo.jpg|Fat Buu Kid Buu.png|Kid Buu Dragon Ball - Majin Buu healing Hercule's puppy.png|Majin Buu healing Hercule's puppy Trivia *Buu is the third Shueisha character to appear, after Vegeta and Son Goku, and with the next 17 being Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha, Hiei, Tatsumaki, All Might and Might Guy. **He is the third Dragon Ball character to appear, after Vegeta and Son Goku, and the next three being Hercule Satan, Android 18 and Master Roshi. ***He is also the second Dragon Ball character to lose, after Son Goku. **He is the second Shueisha character to lose, after Son Goku, and with the next seven being Gaara, Portgas D. Ace, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha and All Might. * Buu is the second combatant to be killed by being thrown at the sun, after Raiden. * Buu is currently the only Dragon Ball character without a DEATH BATTLE! original voice actor, instead having used Buu's official voice actor, Josh Martin's voice clips from the anime and the Dragon Ball Z Budokai and Tenkaichi games. ** This is possibly due to the fact that Team Four Star, who typically does the voices for Dragon Ball characters in DEATH BATTLE! (such as Goku, Vegeta, King Kai and Chi-Chi) have not yet reached the Buu Saga in their own series, Dragon Ball Z Abridged, by the time Kirby VS Majin Buu aired and thus either have not chosen a voice actor for Buu or did not want to "spoil" Buu's Abridged voice in a series that wasn't their own. References * Majin Buu on Wikipedia * Majin Buu on the Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Ki Users Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Flying combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Children Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Sword Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Old Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Heroes/Heroines